Whatever happened to Forever?
by Pinkcatsnowflake
Summary: Jack and Elsa used to be best friends, but popularity got to Elsa's head and she started to bully him. Why did she do this? Could their friendship be fixed? Could there be more behind Elsa's actions? And what of the feelings that Jack has for her even after 4 years? Can they leave behind their differences or will they forever in fewd? Find out, if you dare... Rated T for the moment
1. Prologue

How could you of described Elsa Winters? You could've started by mentioning she was the queen-bee of the school, but also #1 bully. You could've also said that she was dating the biggest douche of a jock in the world, Hans Westergard. I should mention also that she hadn't always been the way she was, and never would have been if it weren't for her dad pushing her into being popular for the sake of having her name shown everywhere for the sake of the business at the age of 11. But in doing so, he also made her break the promise she had made to her best friend, who by the way, was the polar opposite of popular, making him the #1 target for bullying.

That person was me, Jack Frost, big nobody, who spent his time studying, so much so that I skipped forward two years of class because I was that smart, then I only had one more year before I could leave that hell hole and Miss Ice Queen behind. Of course, that only brought along more bullying because I was a huge nerd. But it could've been worse, right?

I could've still cared about Elsa, which was why I didn't fight back. I could've still notice the bags under her eyes and the bruises on her forearms. It wasn't like I felt responsible for the way her dad treated her, and it definitely wasn't like I still had feelings for her, even when she beat me up every single day.

But this isn't about me, it never was and never will be, it will always be about Elsa Samantha Winters, and how she went from being bullied, to feared, to loved by everyone that she met.

 **A/N: Hi guys, so this is just a little something that popped into my head, it won't be updated frequently, and maybe not at all until I've finished another jelsa fic I'm writing, but I hope you like the concept of it.**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake❆**


	2. So, guys, listen

Hi guys, so this isn't a chapter, as you probably guessed, this is just a little info chapter for you.

So for a start, Elsa isn't going to be a naturaly voilent person, but that's how I'm going to portray her for the first few chapyerrs. Second, she won't bully Anna, I know that's what most of you wanted, but she won't, because then she really would be a vilain and not just a misunderstood teen. Third, the new chapter should be up on Sunday, that's European times so I don't know for the rest of the world, sorry...

I shall hear from you soon, and I hope you're not too disappointed...

❄Pinkcatsnowflake❄


	3. Chapter 1

Jack's day start as any teen's day would start. He got up, had a shower, got dressed, ate only half of his breakfast, and was nearly late for the bus. It was when he got to school that you realized the differences that he had with the others.

Unlike what his father thought, he wasn't the popular guy, he wasn't on the football team, or any other school sports team in fact. He didn't have a group of girls following him wishing that he would just look at them. He was nothing like that, in fact he was the polar opposite.

So as Jack got to his locker, he was relieved to not have it slam on his fingers, and he even nearly made it to class, but just as he was going to turn the corner to the science labs-

 _BANG!_

That was the noise the lockers made as he was pushed against them, and his eyes lay on ex-queen bee of the school, Ursula Sea, and behind her were the rest of the villains, at least, that's what he liked to call the cheer team.

"Look at that Elsa" snarled the violet haired girl "The snowman thought he could get to class untouched today!"

From behind Ursula, Jack's worst enemy appeared, Elsa Winters, Ice Queen-bee, and head of the cheer team.

"Well we'll have to rectify that" she said as her minions pushed him against the lockers.

"Did you think you could escape me Jack?" snarled Elsa, but Jack could see that it was all just an act, he could see it in her eyes, in the way her first kick was hesitant.

But once she was on a roll, she didn't stop, not until the bell rang, and as the cheer team kicked and punched him, he remembered the first time Elsa had laid her hand on him.

 _Four years prior, Jack was alone in the hall while Elsa was at cheer practice. He was leaning against his locker, reading his chemistry book so he was certain to be prepared for the next test._

 _As the bell rang, Jack put away his book in his bag, and watched as the gym doors flew open, revealing the girls in the Walt DreamWorks High School cheer uniform came out, Elsa in the center, her smile fake, and her eyes scared. This was how it was every day, Elsa would come out with the rest of the cheerleaders, then she would pretend to forget something in her locker, and join him. But that day, Anastasia and Drusilla Tremaine decided to go with her, she tried to get them to go with the others, but they insisted, and as they got to where Jack was, it all went downhill._

 _"Look Elsa" said Anastasia with a cackle "It's that nerd Snowman"_

 _"I think you should push him into the lockers" giggled Drusilla._

 _Elsa tried to refuse, but the twins wouldn't have it, and in the end, she had no choice, it was what her father would have wanted, so she did._

 _That night, Elsa met up with Jack at the park, she was in tears._

 _"I'm so sorry Jack, I had no choice, you know I never would do that it's just that father said-"_

 _"I know" said the white haired boy reassuringly "Your father wants you to be popular, and he would have wanted you to do that, don't worry, it was a onetime thing, I forgive you"_

 _And so all was well._

 _But the next day, it happened again. And again, and again._

 _And bit by bit, Elsa didn't apologize anymore, and Jack found it harder and harder to forgive her, and so the day came when-_

He was cut out of his day dreaming as the bell rang, and the girls left him in peace.

As he got up, he could feel his ribs aching, blood dripping from his mouth and nose.

'I guess I'll have to skip chemistry again' he thought as he hobbled towards the toilets.

As he entered, he caught sight of his face in the mirror. His nose was bleeding, his left eye was swollen, and his bottom lip was split. At the sight of his own face, all he did was sigh, he was used to it by now sadly, and he had come used to not even caring what he looked like, with or without the injuries inflicted by the Villains. So once again, he resigned himself to cleaning the dried blood off his face, knowing that in less than two hours he would be doing so again.

That's what Elsa had turned his life into, a never ending cycle of dripping blood and pain. But some days, Jack didn't even care. Some days, he knew that at the end of the line, she wouldn't have problems with her father, and to him, it made the whole thing worthwhile.

He was then pulled out of his thinking by one of the cubicle doors opening, and a burly blond boy coming out. As the boy saw him he stopped.

"Don't I know you?" he asked confused.

Jack shook his head "No, probably not" he sighed, turning back to the mirror "But I've seen you around, you're Anna Winters' boyfriend, right?"

The blond boy scoffed "Yeah, I wish" he said, going to wash his hands "Haven't I seen you around? Like on a poster or something?"

Jack was almost able to laugh "Now that would be something! The only place you'll be seeing me is under the Ice Queen's boot, literally"

The smile fell from the blond boy's face "Oh, I'm sorry"

Jack just smiled "It's not your doing, and anyway, it's the only contact I get from her anymore" he sighed, but then caught himself back "Anyway, that's another story for another time, maybe…"

The blond boy smiled at Jack, and then put his hand out for him to shake "Kristoff Bjordman" he introduced.

The shorter boy shook Kritoff's hand "Jack Frost" he said and then it hit him "Why aren't you in class?"

Kristoff chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck "I'm avoiding someone" he sighed "But what about you, why aren't you in class?"

Jack sighed "I needed to clean myself up, teachers would notice otherwise"

With the information Jack had given him earlier, Kristoff easily made the connection.

"Oh, right" he said knowingly "Does this happen often?"

Jack was half shocked by the tone of Kristoff's voice, for he sounded genuinely concerned, but he managed a small nod "But as I said, don't worry about it"

Their conversation continued a little like this for another twenty minutes, basically until the half period bell* rang.

"That's my call" chuckled Jack "I need to get to class, I've missed a lot already"

Kristoff nodded knowingly "I better go too, I don't want to fail just because of some dork in a baseball jacket"

Jack almost chuckled "Yeah, that's not a good plan…"

He started heading to the door, but just as he was about to leave, Kristoff stopped him.

"Do you have any plans for lunch?" he asked.

Jack shook his head, normally, he would sit alone, in the far corner of the canteen, reading through the lessons of the morning.

"Wanna sit with me and my friends? Don't worry, we're the rare ones who don't worship the Villains"

Jack managed a smile "Okay, I'll look out for you then"

And they both left, Kristoff to deal with a stupid jock, and Jack to live through chemistry, but this time he felt different, he felt a feeling he hadn't felt for a while.

Hope

*: so in my school, some lessons only last half an hour, so we have a half period bell, I don't know if that's a thing anywhere else, but I put I in anyway.

 **A/N: Hi guys! So I'm so so sorry for such a late update, but I've found difficulty in getting back into my school rhythm, and I've had a few persona problems too, but I made it work, and now it's here.**

 **So as I said in the previous "chapter" Elsa won't be mean to Anna, and I'm sorry if that makes you not like the concept of this story, but I'm writing it for the ones who do, and maybe if you hang on long enough, you may like it too.**

 **So that's enough talk for today, hope you liked it, and I'm on holiday this Friday, so I'm going to try and write a couple more chapters for you guys.**

 **Lots of feels and stuff.**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake❆**


	4. Dear Danazia Gray

Yes Danazia, or whatever your name is, this is a chapter dedicated to you, but not the way you would want it to be. I am also very sorry to my other readers who thought this was a chapter, but I had no choice because Danazia Gray is a "guest" and so I can't PM her.

I would like to start by saying that I really actually don't care what you think anymore, if that's okay, because all you ever put in the reviews is "Do you realize that (insert name here) haters are going to be really cross with you because (insert motive here)?" and my point is that the ones who aren't happy are more than welcome to stop reading the fic, and I'm writing this for the ones who want to, and I'm not changing the plot because people want me to.

Also, I've always apologized for the fact that I update 3000 years after the last chapter, and I do know what it's like to wait for chapters to be posted, I shall remind you that I'm not just a writer, but also a reader.

And finally, what others think of _my_ story is not your concern, so if you're just here to remind me that I'm slow and that a majority of the fandom does not like my fanfic, then please, go away. But if you want to read my story and make _constructive criticism_ then please, go ahead, but just stop going on about the flaws that my fiction has to others and just enjoy the plot line.

I apologize again to those who thought this was a chapter, and remind you all that I do appreciate your remarks and take in all that you say, just, don't compare me to others because that just drives me crazy.

Lots of Xs and Os

❄Pinkcatsnowflake❄


	5. Chapter 2

As Jack's morning went on, it all ran relatively smoothly, that was until during his fourth period, just before lunch, when Tiana, the principals secretary came into the classroom.

"I'm sorry to disturb your lesson Mrs. Par, but I just need to steal Jack from you for the rest of the lesson" said the pink haired lady "Mr. St North wants to see him"

As Tiana said that, everyone turned to Jack. And the poor boy, who hated the attention, put his things away and left the class, his head down and eyes hidden behind his hair and black rimmed glasses.

The two walked in silence to the principal's office, but it wasn't uncomfortable just a little awkward.

As they entered the waiting room to the principal's office, Jack could hear shouting from behind the door with "Principal St North" printed on it.

Tiana smiled sheepishly "Excuse the noise, Mr. St North is having a few problems with a certain student. I'll just notify him that you're here"

Jack sat down on one of the plastic chairs as the secretary knocked on Principal St North's door. As she did, the shouting stopped. The boy heard Tiana mumble a few words to the man in the main office and close the door again.

"He'll be ready for you as soon as soon as he is done with the other student" said Tiana as she went to sit back at her desk.

During five agonizing minutes, Jack waited as the shouting continued in the office across the room. The suddenly the door burst open, and a very angry Elsa came out.

"Fine!" she shouted "I'll do your stupid catch up sessions! But I'm telling you, it won't change anything, you can't change the fact that I'll keep skipping science lessons!"

Behind her appeared a large aging man with an incredibly long beard. The principal sighed "I know Miss Winters, but it's my job to try"

Elsa groaned "Well maybe you should get a better job!"

Mr. St North sighed again "And you Miss Winters, you should learn to stand up to your father, because he is leading you down the same slippery slope that lead him to losing your mother"

At this Jack saw Elsa's face fall, but only for a second, her façade then came back up.

"Don't talk to me about my mother! I've done what you wanted, no leave me be!"

And then, she stormed out, not even looking at Jack.

The principal sighed, which seemed a thing he did a lot, he then turned to Jack "Mister Frost, please come in"

Jack got up and followed the principal into the office.

As he entered, he stared dumbfounded at the décor in the room.

On every shelf, in every cabinet, there were glass figures, but they were kept so clean and polished so well that they looked like ice.

As Mr. St North sat down, Jack didn't know what to do, so remembering what his mother had taught him many years ago, he staid standing.

At this, the principal chuckled "Please Jackson, sit down"

Jack sat down "It's just Jack, sir"

The principal chuckled again "Well, just Jack, have you any idea why I called you here this morning?"

Jack shook his head "No sir"

This time, Principal St North sighed "Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have been notified missing to all off you're chemistry and physics classes, and even if you are an excellent student Jack, when you take the final exam, you risk to fail if you don't catch up on the missing lessons, do you understand?

Jack nodded "Yes sir"

"Thank goodness" sighed the principal "Miss Winters was much less understanding than you are. In that case, you know that you're going to have to stay late at school to take catch up sessions don't you? But don't worry, at the speed that you learn things, you'll be at the level as the others in no time"

And that's when the lunch break bell rang.

"You may go now Jack, and I hope to have to see you for this reason again"

Jack gave the principal a small smile "Yes, thank you Mr. St North" and Jack got up and started to head to the door.

"Also Jack" said the principal, making the boy turn around "If you could give Elisabeth Winters some extra help, it would really help"

Jack faked a smile "I'll see what I can do"

And Jack left, with very little intention of ever willingly talking to Elsa Winters, ever.

-x-

As Jack entered the canteen, he looked out for Kristoff, for he might have not been ready to speak to Elsa, but he wasn't going to miss out on making new friends.

Finding the burly blond and his friends had turned out to be surprisingly easy, since he and the younger Winters sister were waving madly to get his attention.

As Jack got to the table, he noticed that the group of seven that he had seen around school had saved him a seat at the round table.

"Hey Jack, glad you could make it" said Kristoff, gesturing the seat next to a brunette girl with her nose in a book and a guy with black hair who was staring at the next table "Go sit next to Belle and Aladdin, don't worry, they won't bite"

Jack sat down in between the two, which was enough to pull Aladdin out of his reverie.

"Oh hi!" he said with a smile "You must be Jack, nice to meet you" he said, shaking the white haired boy's hand "Just a quick question, do you think that I could pull of asking Jasmine Agrabah out?"

Jack just looked a little confused "Um… maybe?"

The boy next to Aladdin, who had been just before sucking face with a blonde haired girl, burst out laughing "Leave him alone Al, Jack doesn't need to hear your antics just yet" he then looked at Jack "I'm Flynn, and this is Rapunzel, my girlfriend" he said, gesturing the girl who had now gone to chatting animatedly to the strawberry blonde next to her, who noticed them looking.

"Hi Jack, it's been a while hasn't it?" said Anna, a sad smile on her face "I guess it got pretty bad with Elsa didn't it?"

Jack shrugged "I guess, but it isn't her fault, I'm guessing she's still being dictated by your dad" he sighed, but then brought himself back "But it's okay though, I'm used to it"

After that, the subject of Jack and Elsa's "relations" was put aside and Jack had the best lunch break he had had for four years.

"You doing anything later Jack?" asked Adam, Belle's boyfriend, who seemed to be the only jock ever to be nice to Jack "Cause if you're free, you can come with us, we're going to see a movie"

Jack smiled "That's really nice of you, but I have science catch up tonight, an probably for the next month, but thanks"

"Oh well, in that case, we'll see you tomorrow morning" said Belle.

Jack nodded, maybe tomorrow would be the first day that he didn't have problems.

-x-

As the day dragged on, Jack was dreading less and less the catch up session. But as the final period bell rang, Jack realized this might be a new page on the story, and that this might be an all new beginning, and things were finally looking up.

But what comes up, must always come down.

 **A/N: There we go! So I did want to update earlier, but I've been very distracted with the family and having fun and such. But I made it! And I do hope to post another just before next Monday, and as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try and be organized.**

 **Lots of candy and spoopy skeletons for Halloween**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake❆**


	6. Chapter 3

**A/N: So at the end of the last chapter, lots of you have asked me to write what happened in the principal's office before Jack arrived, and to show a bit of Elsa's point of view, and as much as I'd really love to do that, I have to hold myself back, because I really want to hold back what Elsa is thinking at the moment, it's all part of the plot, but I promise, that once I've got through this little bother and once Jack and Elsa tolerate each other, I'll make a separated "story" where I'll put what Elsa is thinking during these first chapters if some of you would like me to.**

 **So that's enough of that, and by the way, I really wanted to post this earlier, but I got sick, and I didn't want to regret what I wrote when I was half conscious on my bed, so again, sorry.**

 **But on with it now! Oh, and happy Halloween!**

As Jack walked to the science labs for the second time that day, he heard to voices, seemingly angry, talking rather animatedly to each other.

"I just don't understand why you're so cruel to him Elsa, he never did anything to you and you just-" said the first one that Jack recognized to be Anna's

"Anna, it's none of your business" snapped the other one, which Jack didn't have any trouble recognizing "This is something I have to do if I want father to be proud of me"

At this, Jack heard the younger one groan "When are you gonna understand that just because you do all he says, isn't going to stop him from being cruel to _you._ I still don't get why you don't decide to just leave!"

"Because he's all we have Anna! And I don't need you lecturing me on how to live my life!" Jack heard her snap, but then she sighed "Sorry Anna, I'm just under a lot of pressure at the moment, plus I'm having to take these extra sessions, that father's gonna kill me for, so I'm just stressed"

Jack heard the younger sister sigh "I know-"

The second bell then rang, cutting the younger one off.

"We'll talk about it when you get home" he heard Anna mumble, as he heard her walk towards him, so he tried to act like he was just walking round the corner "Oh, hey Jack" she said as she passed him.

Jack just smiled back as he headed to the class room that the eldest Winters sister had just walked into.

As he entered the room, he realized that there were more people taking the catch up than he had initially thought, in fact, there was at least fifteen pupils chatting as they waited for the teacher that was going to help them study to arrive.

Jack looked around the room for a free seat. But this was one of the smallest labs in the school, which made it hard, and then he saw it, the one free seat in the entire classroom, but guess who was in the one next to it.

Elisabeth Samantha Winters.

The boy gulped, he couldn't sit next to her, she would skin him alive, and the worse part would be that the rest of the classroom would probably just laugh. So instead, he silently went and stood at the back of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

And he arrived sooner than Jack would have liked him to. Barely ten minutes after the bell had rung, a tall man with messy died grey hair came in, his hands blackened by dirt, a mix of test tubes and, was that a boomerang? All hanging from his belt. His t-shirt was torn and morn at the sleeves, leaving visible his tribal tattoos, and his jeans were rolled up to mid-calf, not a great look for him to Jack's point of view, but if that's how he liked it, then who could judge?

"Good afternoon guys" said the teacher in a laid back Australian accent "I'm professor Bunnymund, first one to comment on the name is stuck here till six, and I don't want here more than you guys do, so let's make this easy for all of us okay?"

There was a groan of Okays as everyone sat down, all except Jack, who staid stood up. And the professor spotted him easily, since he was on the tall side of things.

"Why are you still up Jackson?" he asked as the whole class turned to stare at him.

"Um, it's just Jack sir" said Jack, stressed by all the glares that the students were shooting him "And I don't know where to sit sir"

The teacher looked around the room "There's a seat next to the young lady on the third row, you can sit there Jack"

At this, the said young lady, who was Elsa, stood up "My father won't allow that sir" she said

"And who is you're father to dictate what happens in my biology catch up miss, whatever your name is?" replied the teacher, seeming to get fed up with the girl quite rapidly.

But the entire class gasped, and Elsa looked shocked "My father is the founder of the biggest company of the world! He is the great Pitch Winters, and he will not have me interacting with any of the Frost born, and if he found out of the way you treat me he could-"

"He could what Miss Winters?" asked the professor "As far as I know your father is not the ultimate ruler of the world, so he has no influence on this school, nor on the placement of students in classrooms, so I repeat, Jack, go sit next to Miss Winters, please"

So, unwillingly, Jack went and sat next to Elsa, both of them sitting as far away from the other as they could.

"Right, so now that's settled" said professor Bunnymund "Let's get down to bringing you back up to speed"

A communal groan passed around the room.

"I know, I know" said the teacher "but I'm going to try and make this as enjoyable as possible. So take a look at who you're next to, because they're going to be who you're going to be working with as long as you're here, okay?" but Jack could tell it wasn't really a question.

The professor then got up and gave out some work sheets.

"This will be your project for this semester" he said "I expect it to be done well, since it will be graded"

Jack looked down at his work sheet once he had it deposited on his table, and he mentally groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Elsa under her breath " _'Grow and study a sunflower'_? What kind of catch up course is this?"

"One I don't take pride in Miss Winters" said professor Bunnymund as he stood at his desk "This work will have to be done at home, and with your 'lab partner', I expect written and visual proof that both of you have worked on it, so pictures are more than welcome on your final paper, I also want you to take a picture at least once a week so we can see the plant's progress and I wouldn't mind if you try and guess the different stages of growth. The more the content, the better the grade at the end of the semester. Any questions?" the room was silent "No? Good, that gives the rest of the hour to sort out with your partner how it's going to work, and please, don't make too much noise, I don't want to have to keep you till five, I have a family to take care of"

And so, to the teacher's surprise, the students managed to keep the noise down.

Jack hesitantly turned to Elsa "So, how do you want to do this?" he asked.

"First of all, I'd like to clarify that I don't want to be doing this, even less with you, so if you can get us a good grade on this so I don't have to do this again that would be good, second, you know my father refuses to let me out the house, so it's my place, and I only have Wednesdays free, that good?" said the girl without even breathing, or looking at him.

Jack just nodded, afraid of what would happen if he said no "Sure, but I have to leave before three, I have to pick Lea up at that time"

"Fine" said Elsa, her attention going back to her nails "Do you think you could come round strait after school Snowman? I want this to be over quickly"

"Okay, but please don't call me Snowman"

The bell then rang, making professor Bunnymund sigh "Okay, that's it for this week, thank god. Don't forget that tomorrow is physics in lab 5, you'll be with the same lab partner, so don't get any ideas"

Jack heard Elsa groan as she got up and picked up her expensive looking school bag "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Snowman"

Jack just watched in awe as she walked out, she was the living embodiment of perfection

"Oy Frost!" shouted Mr. Bunnymund

This pulled Jack out of his staring "Yes sir?"

"Get out, you have a sister to pick up" said the teacher giving him a knowing smile

Jack just nodded as he got up and left the now empty classroom, his head low as to hide the evident blush on his face. But why?

Why couldn't he hate her like she so obviously hated him?

But more importantly, why couldn't he forget how much he owed to Elisabeth Winters?

 **A/N: Hey! So I did hope to put this up yesterday, but I didn't have it finished, so it's a day late. Also, I hope you enjoyed the little look into Elsa's life, that's all you be getting for a long time, so enjoy it.**

 **BtW, on the prologue, I was told that Elsa should be a Malfoy, and to be honest, I do agree, and I met to mention this earlier but I forgot (Guilty!)**

 **So lots of (late) Tricks and Treats**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake❆**


	7. Jack Frost Info for you sickos

Hey guys, so this isn't a chapter to do with the story, but I had to update this because if not I would keep getting reviews about Jack Frost, the boy who never grew up, so if that doesn't interest you I get it, and I Will not mind if you don't read this.

Now, for those who are still here, I'd like to start with the fact that I totaly understand the fact that you're curious, but harasing me with reviews on evry single one of my stories isn't going to change that, and get that you want to know, I really do, and I would have sent you a PM but you were all gests, so I couldn't.

So, since I'm very understanding, and because I'm in a good mood, I will answer your question.

During the time in Neverland, Elsa is 15 or 16, making her 18ish when she sees Jack again.

Anna is 12 or 13, don't sk why, she just is.

And that makes Olaf 6 or 7.

I personaly think that this is all pretty acurate, since Anna would be going through the "starting to see boys as a thing" phase, Olaf going through the "I'm sort of starting to understand the concept of life" phase, and Elsa would be going through the "Oh sh*t, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, would you slow down please" phase.

Thanks for harassing me you weardoes.

Pinkcatsowflake

PS: No I'm sh*t t drawing so I really can't draw Elsa and Jack


	8. Chapter 4

Jack was calmly walking down the street, on his way to pick up his sister, his mind went over the events of the day. It all had change so quickly, it felt like it had been ages since he had been pushed into the locker that morning, but no, it had only been a completely ordinary Tuesday, and now he was going to pick his sister Lea up from boxing, like always.

As Jack arrived at the gym where Lea trained, he looked through the glass window and he saw her chatting with all of the group. If you had asked anyone, they would have never have guessed that they were siblings, how could they? Jack was white haired and blue eyed and his sister had chocolate brown hair and eyes, while Lea had had friends for years, Jack was only managing to get some now.

From in the gym, the youngest Frost looked out, as if she knew her brother was there, and she waved to him, then seemed to say goodbye to her friends, then came running out to him, without even getting changed out of her gear.

"Jack! You finally got here! I thought I was going to have to call you from the gym phone!" said Lea as she hugged her brother.

Jack chuckled "Well I'm here now Mousy"

"Ja-ack! Don't call me that! Only Cinderelsa was allowed to call me that!" protested the youngest as they started to walk home "and she isn't allowed to come round anymore, so nobody calls me that!"

"I know L, I know" Jack said drifting off "So, how was boxing today?"

"It was great! The teacher says that I have true potential!" exclaimed Lea "Jamie is still getting the hang of it though, he still lets his guard down, which isn't something he should be doing at this level…"

"Wow! Listen to you boxing 101" said Jack as they crossed the road to get onto their street "you sound like a true professional!"

"You think so?" said Lea, a smile plastered on her face.

"Of course I do!" said Jack as they walked into the drive of their house "Anybody would"

As they stepped into their home, the sound of someone on the phone was heard, and as Jack entered the kitchen, he saw his dad, looking concerned as he talked into the phone.

"What do you mean you think it wasn't an accident? She died in a car crash, how could it not be an accident?" the man of the house then noticed Jack and gave him a smile, which faded "No I'm not questioning you officer, it's just that my family and I have suffered enough after the loss of Carol and to say it wasn't an accident makes it a little worse; even after all these years, but please if you insist continue the inspection, but don't bring my kids into this, they have enough problems as it is"

He then hung up and looked at his son "Hello Jack, how was school?"

Jack half smiled, knowing that this was all an act to not bring up the phone call.

"It was fine dad, just a bit rough around the edges as always" he said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl "How was work?"

"Like usual, having problems with keeping up with that god forsaken Winters clothing store across the road, and the Winters electronics next door and all the bloody Winters stores everywhere!" he stared shouting, but then sighed "They're going to destroy us, with employees leaving every week to join them and their stocks always being full, I'd be surprised if we make it to Christmas"

It was at that moment that Lea decided to run in

"Daddy!" she shouted as she jumped into her father's arms and nearly hugged him to death.

"Hello Lily Fairy" said her father, giving his daughter a huge bear hug "how's my little boxer?"

"Dad-dy! I'm not little anymore! I'm nearly eight I'll have you know!" protested Lea.

At this their father chucked "I know Lea, but to me you'll always be my little girl, just like your brother will always be my little football player, even though he gave up, for reasons we will not name" he said pulling both children in for a hug "And I will always love you, even though I don't say it enough, I really do, no matter what you make of your lives, and your mother does to, wherever she is right now, she loves you as much as I do, and she would be so proud of you"

The Frosts just all stood there in silence, because no matter how broken their family was, that's what they were, a family.

"Dad?" asked Jack, pulling away from the hug "I'd just like to warn you, I'm having to take science catch up classes, and I know the school is going to warn you, but I just thought you might want to hear it from me first"

His father smiled at him "That was very thoughtful of you Jack, and I'm pleased you decided to not keep it from me"

"And I'd also like to tell you that it's a group project, and that I'll be out on most Wednesday afternoons to work on it, is that okay?"

At this his father chuckled and nodded "Of course Jack, just don't forget to pick your sister up at pottery after"

"Wouldn't dream of it Dad" he said giving his father a smile.

"Now, do you two have any homework to do?" asked their father, and both children nodded "Then I suggest you get it done so we can watch the next episode of Doctor Who, okay?"

Both children nodded again, and went up to their rooms to do as they were asked.

-x-

The Frosts were snuggled up on the sofa, the remains of Chinese take away on the coffee table, and none of them feeling like getting up, because the Doctor had got himself into some serious trouble (don't worry, I'm not going to give you potential spoilers, I'm not cruel).

"Jack?" whispered Lea in her brother's ear "How's Cinderelsa?"

Jack smiled "She's fine, still looks like a princess if you're wondering, and still wearing blue" he whispered back.

He then heard his sister sigh as she snuggled into his chest, and soon she was asleep, and snoring lightly. Jack carefully pulled her into his arms and got up.

"I should bring L up to bed, and I should probably go too, I have school tomorrow" he told his dad as he left the room and went up the stairs.

He entered his sister's bedroom, which was a tip as always, and placed her on her bed and covered her with her quilt. He then kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Lea" he then tip toed out of his sister's room, closing the door as quietly as he could.

Once Jack was in his room, he flopped onto his bed face first, and instantly regretted it and flipped over to rest on his back as he stared at the ceiling.

 _What the hell is going on with my life_ he thought with a sigh.

After about twenty minutes of staring at the ceiling and dwelling on his life choices, Jack got back up and got his pyjamas on and then got back into bed, one question turning in his head.

What was going to happen tomorrow?

-x-

Apparently, a load of shit.

The day started of okay, the Villains seemed to leave him alone, which was a first, and Jack was even able to chat with his new friends.

"So how was the movie last night?" he asked Adam who had the locker next to his.

"It was cool, we went to see a zombie movie, not really my line of interest, but the others wanted to see it so…" replied Adam "How was science catch up with the Ice Queen?"

"I didn't get skinned alive, so pretty good, but now she's my lab partner, so I have to go round her house later to get started on our biology project"

"Man that sucks" said Aladdin jumping onto Jack's back, making the boy stiffen, Aladdin noticed this and left him alone "Sorry man, but seriously, not only do you have to do science catch up, but you have to do them with the Snow Queen as your lab partner? That's harsh"

Jack shrugged the comment off "I don't know, we used to be friends so it might not be too bad"

His two new friends just looked at him for a moment to see if he was serious, and then burst out laughing, Jack laughed too, but he didn't know if the laugh as reel or not.

Did he truly believe things could get better with Elsa? Because that could have been a little farfetched don't you think?

 **A/N: There you go guys, I know the end is a little bit shitty, but I tried my best.**

 **Happy New Year by the way, hope you all had a great Christmas, and don't have a spitting headache because of parties and stuff like that.**

 **I just wanted to mention, that I decided to create a Tumblr page, I don't know if it's going to be off much use to you guys, but it's there anyways and I'm going to try and give you regularish updates on it, but don't hold me up to that. I haven't had time to post any art or even create an avatar yet, but that will come with time.**

 **Anyway, lots of Joy and Happiness to you all**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake❆**


	9. I'm sorry

Hey guys, so again this isn't a chapter, it was just to tell you that there won't be any new chapters for at least a month, I'm going through some emotional trauma right now, and until I've gotten through it, I don't feel I can't write about bullying and abuse, I hope you understand and you guys will obviously bee the first ones to know when I'm writing again.

Thanks to those who understand, and sorry to the ones who don't.

Pinkcatsnowflake


	10. Apologies to all you wonderful people

Hello everyone,

It has recently been brought to my attention that there may be some of you who believe that my excuse for not writing this story maybe false, and this isn't me having a go at you for not believing me, this is me apologising for being a terrible person and not showing any signs of life for almost a year.

So here it is, when I started this story, I was going to help myself with person experiences that have happened in my earlier life, and I was ready for that, to get over my period of being bullied and do some good with it. Unfortunately, last year, the bullying started again, and I just felt unable to write about it as well as live it. That doesn't give me an excuse however for not posting this year, and that is simply because I am once again being put down. Now I know that it may seem like a terrible excuse, that you would see right through I am sure because you're very smart, but it is unfortunately the truth.

So I suppose it is needless to say, that this story will not be continued in the foreseeable future, and I apologise to all of you who have been desperate to see a new chapter to this, however, if there is anything you wish to ask me about this story, my PM box is always open and I will gladly answer all your questions as best as I can.

So this is Pinkcatsnowflake, leaving you guys for who knows how long.

I love you all, and love how you have been messaging and showing your support, and I thank you for that.

I will miss you all dearly.

❄Pinkcatsnowflake❄


	11. This is the end, I'm sorry

Hi guys. This is Natasha.

You all know me as Pinkcatsnowflake, but I think that it's time you knew me as well... me.

For those who are reading this, thank you for still believing in me, and staying by me, even if I'm the worst person on this planet, and can't update anything regularly.

As you have probably guessed by the name of this chapter, this is the end of my account of , simply because, I don't think it suits who I am anymore.

So I'm starting fresh. Writing is a very important to me, and it allows me to escape what's going on in my messed up mind, and I'm not ready to give it up just yet. So I'm moving to Tumblr, where I feel more at home, and I may be going onto wattpad as well after that. Over there I'll be able to take any story requests that you want, wheither it be Jelsa or anything else (Reader inserts are welcome too btw)

The concepts behind most of my fics had a lot of potential, that much I know, but they never worked out, because they never made it onto paper (Or onto "computer" if you'd pefer) which is why, if you ask, I will make one shots of the important events that would have happened in the fics, had I managed to keep them going. I've already written what would have happened at the end of A Tumble Down The Stairs, and even if it's just one of you who asks, I will post it on my Tumblr, which is under the same name as my username.

This run has been really unpredictable, and very spaced out, but I loved it just the same, and I hope you liked it too.

I still love you all with all my broken heart.

Natasha (aka Pinkcatsnowflake)


End file.
